InuMon
by FoxDemon13
Summary: Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala (Kirara) were attack and sent to a strange forest. There he met a strange boy with a electrically yellow mouse. The boy then thinks Inu and the others are like the yellow mouse a trys to subtain them but I wont spoil it all.
1. Inu Meets Ash

FoxDemon13: Now I present you people reading this message right now  
Inu-Mon!  
  
Luna: Please tell me I'm not the only one who think that was  
retarded...  
  
Recashi: Be quiet Luna or else she'll put us in the next story!  
  
FoxDemon13: yes, I do have that power ::laughs evily::  
  
Ryu: want me to shoot her yet, Luna?  
  
Luna: If you must...  
  
Ryu: ALRIGHT! ::takes guns out and points then at Recashi::  
  
Recashi: What the bloody hell did I do!?  
  
FoxDemon13: uhhmm....  
  
Luna: FIRE!!  
  
FoxDemon13: oh great... just read the story before they kill each other  
  
When Characters Meet Other Characters for Unknown Reasons  
  
Part 1 – InuMon  
  
Inuyasha sat under a tree. He, along with Shippo and Kilala, were  
attacked from the behind when they were off gaurd by a strange wolf  
demon. But before the battle was done, the wolf dmeon teleported them  
to some strange forest. Inuyasha had been wounded on his arm and  
decided to rest. Shippo and Kilala had gone to find some herds to help  
him a while ago. Inuyasha fell asleep.When Inuyasha woke up, he felt  
something on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see what it was.  
Staring at him was a bright yellow mouse with red cheeks. Inuyasha  
just stared at it.  
"Pika?" said the yellow mouse.  
'Pika...?,' Inuyasha thought, 'What the hell is this thing?'  
"Pi?" It looked sharply at Inuyasha "Pikachuuuuu!" Lightning come from  
his cheeks and hit Inuyasha. Inuasha jumped up, tossing the yellow  
mouse to the ground.  
"What the heck did I do?" he yelled. The yellow mouse looked angry at  
him. Sparks started coming from its cheeks. "uh uhoh..."  
"PIKACHU!" the yellow mouse did some gaint lightning attack. Inuyasha  
fell to the groung, unconscious.  
"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Ash ran to the yellow mouse "You okay Pikachu?"  
Pikachu nodded "Pi pi pikachu" he ran over to Inuyasha and pointed at  
him. Ash looked at Inuyasha and noticed his ears.  
"Huh? A new pokemon?" Ash wondered. Pikachu nodded. "Alright lets  
catch him then" he said grabing a pokemon ball. He through it at  
Inuyasha's head but all it did was bonce off his head and give him a  
big bump.  
"That's strange, he didnt go in the pokeball. Let's try again." he  
through the pokeball at Inuyasha's head again. It gave him another  
bump.  
"Pika?" Pikachu looked confused.  
"Weird....."  
"Inuyasha! We're back!" Shippo walked and noticed Ash. Kilala then  
walked in and saw Pikachu. "Uh ... who are you? And what did you do to  
Inuyasha?" he said looking at Inuyasha. Kilala walked up to Pikachu.  
"ki?"  
"pika?" Pikachu looked at Kilala curiously. Then sparks came from his  
cheek and flames came from Kilala's feet at the same time.  
"Man, this foret is full of a lot of new pokemon, but these seem  
harder to catch and that one talks." Ash said pointing to Shippo.  
"Pokemon?"Shippo said to Ash. He did know what they were. Inuyasha  
woke up. He felt the bumps on his head.  
"owww...." He looked up at Ash."Who do you think you are?"  
"wow! You talk too? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet.and I challenge  
you and those other Pokemon to a battle. If I win you all have to  
become my new pokemon."  
"Pokemon? I don't even know what the hell they are but your going  
down. "Inuyasha said. Kilala and Shippo ran to Inuyasha's side.  
"Are you sure we should do this?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha ignored him  
but put his hand on Shippo's head.  
"It will be one on one. Best two out of three wins. My first pokemon  
will be Charizad." the big red dragon flies out of his pokeball,  
roaring.  
"I don't know. why dont you try?" Inuyasha throws Shippo near  
Charizard.  
"aaahhhhh!" Shippo cried as he looked up at Charizard. The big fire  
dragon snorted, some smoke coming from his nose, angrily. Shippo  
sweated a little. "uh... uh... oh... think" Shippo had an idea.  
Charizard bursted out with a large flamethrower attacks but Shippo  
dodged it and toke out a leaf.  
"SPINNING TOP OF DOOM!" Shippo shouted as a gaint top appeared on  
Charizards forehead. Charizard fell to the ground.  
"Charizard! Get up!" Ash yelled. Charizard looked at Shippo. the top  
disappeared and then glared angrily at Shippo. "Flamethrower!" Ash  
ordered. The Charizard did a big flamethower attak on the cowaring  
Shippo making him fly into a nearby tree trunk. Then he fell  
unconcious to the ground.  
"Yes! Round one is won" Ash shouted proudly. "Charizard return" the  
dragon returned to the pokeball. "Pikachu you are next."  
"good, i'll fight. i want to settle the score between me and him from  
before." Inuyasha said stepping forward. The yellow mouse also stepped  
forward.  
"ha! I still don't know why you are letting a rodent fight me"  
Inuyasha laughed. Pikachu glared at Inuyasha angrily. Inuyasha flicked  
Pikachu on the nose. Pikachu flow back a little, landing on his  
back. Inuyasha laughed more.  
"chhuuuu" Pikachu cried rubbing his nose. He stood up and looked  
angrily at Inuyasha.  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried "Do a thunder scock attack!" Pikachu started  
sparking at the cheeks.  
"Thunder?" Inuyasha wondered "Isn't that a noise?"  
"PIKACHUUU!" Pikachu did a powerful thunder attack on Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha flew into a tree then fell to the ground. Shippo woke up and  
saw Inuyasha fly into the tree.  
"Inuyasha! you okay?" Shippo asked. Ash walked up to Inuyasha, Shippo,  
and Kilala."I win so you all are my new pokemon" Ash said proudly "and  
we will catch you even if it takes all year!"  
"We?" Inuyasha and Shippo asked. Ash nodded and let out all the  
pokemon he had. In each of thier hands were pokeballs.  
"At the count of three. One..." Ash started.  
"Uhh... I have one word for you, Inuyasha." Shippo said nervously.  
Inyasha looked at him.  
"What that?"  
"Two..."  
"RUN!" Shippo yelled.  
"One.. GO!" Ash shouted as he and all of his pokemon started throwing  
pokeballs at them. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala ran away from Ash and  
has 'army' of pokemon, getting hit by pokeballs on the way.  
"Well, Inuyasha, only 366 more days of this!" Shippo Shouted as he ran  
"Why 366? I thought there were only 365 days in a year!" Inuyasha  
replied.  
"Today is leap day!"  
  
The End!  
  
Or is it...? dun dun dunn 


	2. The Attack of Brock

FD13: Welcome everyone! I finally continued my story but I made it more like a rp so it was more interesting  
  
D-D16: HURRAY!  
  
Luna: oh yippy....::sarcastically::  
  
Ryu: shut up Luna!  
  
Luna: You can't tell me to shut up!  
  
Ryu: Sure I can ::points gun to Luna's head::  
  
Luna: Why does this always happen to me?  
  
Everyone: Because you're mean and stupid!  
  
Luna: I AM NOT! Maybe the mean part but not stupid!  
  
FD13: Will you all just shut up?  
  
Everyone: aww.... Ok  
  
FD13: Good, enjoy the story  
  
When Characters Meet other Characters For Unknown Reasons Part 2  
  
InuMon- Part 2- Attack of Brock...  
  
Previously: Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala had been attacked and sent to a weird forest. There he ran into Ash along with his Pokemon. Ash believed that they were new types of Pokemon and tried to capture them but failed and as they ran away, Ash followed still trying to capture them...  
  
Inuyasha: ::Hides behind a tree panting along with Shippo and Kilala:: crap...  
  
Ash: Come out come out where ever you are Pokemon!  
  
Inuyasha: What... the ... hell... are... Pokemon?  
  
Shippo: I... have no...clue  
  
Kilala: ki?  
  
Ash: I heard em'! They are over here! :: runs toward Inuyasha and others::  
  
Inuyasha: Crap! ::runs off::  
  
Shippo: Wait Inuyasha! ::runs after him::  
  
Kilala: ::follows him::  
  
Inuyasha: NOWAY! ::bumps into Brock:: AHHH!  
  
Brock: ::stares at Inuyasha:: uh, i'm sorry miss  
  
Inu: I'm no miss!  
  
Brock: yes, of course ::his eyes turn into little hearts:: You are the girl of my dreams!!!  
  
Inu: WHAT!? I AM A G—  
  
Brock: Gorgeous women, I know but I must know your name!  
  
Inu: You must have hit your head because I am a m—  
  
Brock: -Madam, please tell your name..  
  
Inu: It's Inuyasha but you have the wrong idea...  
  
Ash: There you are! ::throws another pokeball at Inuyasha  
  
Inu: ::gets a bump on his head as the pokeball hits his head then rolls off::  
  
Brock: ASH! What do you think you're doing?  
  
Ash: ::picks up the pokeball:: I was only trying to capture my new Pokemon...  
  
Brock: That is no Pokemon  
  
Ash: Then what is it?  
  
Brock: ::gets heart eyes again:: the girl of my dreams...  
  
Shippo: ::looks around a tree at Inu::  
  
Inu: ::Starts to quietly walk away::  
  
Ash: It's a Pokemon!  
  
Brock: No it isn't!  
  
Ash: Yes it is! It has ears!  
  
Brock: So? Maybe it is a mutation  
  
Ash: A mutation?  
  
Brock: Yeah!  
  
Ash: Well I think it is a Pokemon so i'm going to go capture I-- ::looks around for him::  
  
Brock: ::also looks around:: Where did my beauty go?  
  
Ash: It's a Pokemon! :they both argue again::  
  
Inu: ::a mile away now:: Good I think we lost them  
  
Shippo: yeah, good  
  
Kilala: ki? ::A girl with orange hair stands a few feet away from them::  
  
Inu: ::looks at her:: Uh... who are you?  
  
Shippo: Oh no! Not again...  
  
~End of Part 2~  
  
FD13: I fell soo evil ending the chapter like this :3  
  
d-d16: NOOOO!!! You're so mean!  
  
Luna: Deal with it, that's just the way she is...  
  
d-d16: Oh fine!  
  
FD13: Don't worry I'll update soon  
  
d-d16: You better!  
  
Ryu: I'll help if you want to kill her! 


End file.
